


Chess, Games and A Movie Night

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beautiful, Chess, Comfort No Hurt, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Kissing It Better, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Chess. It was pretty much all it was until Charles decided to mess around but in the end it all turns into a sloppy and somewhat expected





	Chess, Games and A Movie Night

"You are cheating!" shouted Charles the chess board on the table, the pieces scattered around the floor as Charles flicked the bishop at Erik. Erik frowned but took another of the floor and threw it at his boyfriend's direction until they began fighting each flicking a pieces after another. After a while the tried couple had enough, little bumps formed into her delicate skin only to be cured with kisses their hands interwining with each others as they pulled the other into a huge hug. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry" whispered Charles kissing Erik on the forehead, cheek then full on the lips all while he sat on Erik's long legs.

Erik smiled and kissed passionately onto Charles' lips. "I love you" "I love you too" replied Charles as he leaned down and kissed him again on the lips. Charles shad fallen asleep in Erik's arms and with that Erik lifted Charles who was very light for his age as he carried his lover up the stairs leaving the discarded chess pieces on the ground and gently laid him on the bed. Charles moaned slightly but didn't do much more than that; Erik kissed Charles on the forehead and slipped in the bed with him. He slid his arms around his boyfriend and both fell asleep after a good night's game of chess.


End file.
